A vehicle traffic intersection involves multi-directional flow of numerous vehicles, as well as numerous pedestrians in urban and suburban areas. A driver's attention is required to focus on many activities simultaneously, ranging from the current state of a traffic signal, vehicles turning into the driver's path, vehicles changing lanes into the driver's path, and pedestrians attempting to cross a street in front of the driver's path.
Traffic signs, signals, and pavement markings attempt to provide safe and smooth vehicle travel through a vehicle traffic intersection. However, many traffic accidents still occur at vehicle traffic intersections. Some of the pavement markings are difficult to see until the driver is very close to the markings. Pavement markings also become faded with time. In addition, pavement markings can be difficult to see during low visibility times, such as periods of rain, snow, and fog, as well as nighttime periods.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional against the present disclosure.